Thoughts & Connotation
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: Just a little thought on the relationship between the two protagonists of FC, namely Thomas & Helga, as well as their past life on Greecia
1. Past

**+ Author's note:** Hi everyone, I'm new here. **^-^**

First I have to say that I do NOT own FC or anything related to this great Anime. All belongs to the great Nakamura Takashi.

OK... Now to be honest, the FC ending didn't satisfy me much. At first it seemed reasonable because everything was finally settled; however, if you take a closer look, something is terribly left out. I mean the undying affection Sesu/Thomas has for Tina/Helga. Not everyone will agree with me, but it's a pity that the hero can never be with his love.

My points?

*******

**Let's start with their past life**

**SESU & TINA **

Judging from episode 16, I believe Tina had feelings for Sesu (she actually ran everywhere just to find him right? Her calling his name was full of eagerness and emotion, which normal friends can not be)

_Tina: "Sesu, Sesu~ Sesu~~" (running around the royal palace)  
Maid: "Hime-sama, where are you going so early in the morning?" (out of breath calling after her)  
Tina: "I'm __searching for__ Sesu." (smiling and scampering away) _

After asking the King's friend and royal advisor Goto - Sesu's father, for his whereabout, she instantly went looking for him while complaining:_"Geeze...abandon me like that." __  
_  
Tina was too young to understand this feeling, and at the same time she was in doubt, thinking it was only a brother-sister affection.

I can sympathize with her because I also got irritated over Sesu's over-protectiveness towards the princess. You know what? He acted like a big brother.

When she returned (or rather, rescued by Soran) from the misty forest, you can notice the way he would open his arm to hold her when she rushed into his embrace, and later cradling her all the way back to the palace, which was...about dozens of miles far. I really wonder how the little princess could go that far from home, so could it be Sesu who took her out for a secret trip and unexpectedly lost his princess?

As for Soran, you should take notice of his strangely irritated expression when Tina heard Sesu's voice, immediately jumped down from Soran's back to rush to her guardian.

Though only a child at their first meeting, Sesu vowed to protect Tina, wanted nothing but her happiness (what a romantic little prince, neh? )

It's the truth that Tina also loved him, because if she didn't, being a cheerful, tomboy and straightforward princess she herself would have never accepted their engagement, regardless of the King's will.

_Soran: *pointed his sword at the fallen warrior and smiled* "Come on Sesu, you lost your concentration on the call of a woman?" _

_Sesu: *calmly stood up, smiling back* "No, you're wrong. She's not a woman, she's __**Tina**__." _

Just her voice is enough to distract him from the friendly swordfight with Soran - while Soran, on the other hand, didn't flinch. You could tell by the irritated look he gave her when she grabbed his arm. Nobles, to him, were arrogant jerks (except the ones he considered friends)

Soran didn't love the princess 'till she openly defended him in front of those nobles. In addition, being a caring princess as she was, Tina was moved by his tragic childhood and thus tended to care for him.

Though Sesu loved Tina that much, he'd **NEVER** told her once. If I remember right, he just spoke his heart out in front of Soran - who was considered his best friend, right before giving his beloved princess away to him (would you gladly break own engagement with your lifelong love so that he/she could be free to go to another person?)

_"Our engagement means __**nothing**__ to me!! It's NOT for the King or my father's will. Soran, it's because ever since I was a child, I've __**devoted**__ my life to HER!!" _

Sesu did it for Tina's sake, and that also make me furious. How could a guy be so kind that he was willing to sacrifice his own feelings?

After this, Tina, being too happy and carefree to notice, seemed totally confident in her thought about the brother-sister love between Sesu and her, thus she turned to Soran and continued her childhood infatuation.

Speaking about Tina's childhood infatuation, well, for a little girl having been departed from her guardian in a misty forest, meeting someone who might be her rescuer was certainly a great bonus, notably it was actually someone with a strange appearance enough to attract her childish mind.

**To be honest, if Soran didn't found her at that time, Sesu would do it eventually, considering the kind of person he is and what the princess means to him. **

Unlike Sesu, Soran did showed his love to Tina clearly when he engraved her name on his left arm, which has embedded in Tina's memory ever since. Christina's embroidery, Seraphine's painting, and Helga's picture were actually a reminiscence of this moment.

I wonder if Sesu could say he loved Tina in the first place, would she reconsider her feelings? However, that will certainly lead to another unsolvable dilemma or even sadness to Tina, and he would rather die than see her tears.

For her happiness, he was the voluntary link between her and his friend, and frequently took her to Soran's place. He also encouraged her to tell the King about this matter so that she would not wait long to be with Soran. The young and fine noble was furious upon hearing Tina was engaged in an explosion at the King's quarter and didn't hesitate to give his friend a rain of iron fists (even Tina no longer was _**his**_) He showed his concerns to her anytime anyplace. Even the term "Sesu always by Tina's side" was famous among Greecians.

Every Greecian but Tina knew that lord Sesu loved his princess deeply (why would a scientist like Soreto knew such a fact as she looked at Thomas with eyes that held great admiration?), so if Tina were to end up with Soran, the kingdom might be in chaos. The trio would be in big trouble because even the king could hardly accept this. If this should happen…would Soran and Tina elope? (and WOULD Sesu help them? The answer which he stated at the end of episode 16 was clear enough: _"Tina, whatever happens, I'm always by your side."_)

Everything would certainly ran its course (with Tina being happy by Soran while Sesu continued to repress his feelings), if it was not for the **TRAGEDY** happening that day.

At the last part of episode 17, though he could sense high risks in the letter, he still respected Tina's decision and came along with her 'till the end (I loved the way he gently embraced the princess)

On that fateful day, when Tina was too afraid to notice her hand unconsciously took his, in a moment (without Tina's notice) he smiled at her as if to assure that he would protect her no matter what.

In general, if Soran is not good at showing his feelings, Sesu is good at hiding his (although he did blushed when little Tina kissed him, and his smile was evident whenever the princess launched herself into his embrace)

Nevertheless, you may notice his facial expression changed whenever someone threatened Tina or the subject of their engagement was mentioned (the Queen's unintentional statement about their wedding and Georca's sarcastic remarks: _"Fool! Your precious princess was stolen by just a mere guard."_) because he was acting against the King and his father's will for Tina.

Sesu gave his respect by calling the King's brother "Georca-dono" at first, but on seeing Tina's tears caused by the man, the dignified Sesu started losing his composure and turned to address him as "Bastard" as well as brandishing his sword against the superior.

He said he would protect Tina, and he did. Not only that, he also saved the Queen - her own mother (after Tina's explosion that destroyed a part of the palace)

In episode 18, though risking his life, he still came for her **3** times, and she shot him exact **3**. After Tina shot him the 2nd time causing his head concussion and Soran rushed to his side to help him, Sesu didn't care about his injuries and came for her again without thinking twice. Even Soran was surprised at his friend's impulsive action. His worry for Tina's well-being was so great that he totally forgot his injuries.

Soran also bravely penetrated into Georca's castle to find Tina and Sesu. That was the first time he was in real action.

Sesu had always acted on his initiative to save Tina, which resulted in his badly wounded state.

Ironically, when Tina regained her consciousness she was in Soran's arms, which made her love for Soran deeper than ever and thus she vowed to wait for him until the end of time (it's obvious, especially after being saved by your man)

Sesu did everything just for his princess: he always caught her voice, listened to her talking, soften by her begging, and gladly sacrificed himself for her life...

_"He loves her deeply and wants nothing but her happiness." - quoted from wikipedia. _

...whereas she didn't hear his voice, even badly wounded him in both emotionally and physically, and she knew nothing of that.

Even so, I have to admit that Sesu was tough. There was a immeasurable strength lied dormant within this young noble who might, at first, come across as a gentleman, not a warrior.

1. He bore an emotional breakdown, but no tear was found in his eyes on that rainy day. Not only that, on his arrival, he even eavesdropped the oath Tina gave Soran and vice verse, which boiled his blood more fiercely (If you were him, could you stand such a pain?)

2. He lost so much blood, yet he was able to return to the castle on foot. You know well what happened next, he even 'delivered' a bullet straight to Soran's head and still stood after having been shot hundreds of bullets by the rebellious army. He knew he couldn't die, not until fulfilling Soran's unfinished task - sending Tina's spirit to Earth, **saving Tina**. He wanted to see her one last time.

I found that though he gave Tina away to Soran, Sesu didn't think he would lose her forever. One of his lines to Soran when he was badly injured: _"It's useless Soran.....she is not...__**our**__ Tina..anymore..." _Not until Soran rescued Tina did he realize the bitter truth. As a result, when shock and confusion clouded his mind, he began showing his possession of the princess: _"__**My**__ Tina..."_, and before he shot Soran, he stated clearly: _"I will __**NEVER **__give __**Tina's soul**__..to YOU!" _

When selfless man turns selfish in just a twinkling, you're doomed. **^^" **

Yes, everything for Tina. He knew PAIN. He just hid his true feelings well behind a cheerful mask; he was so kind that he sometimes would rather suffer alone.

Despite how it may look like Sesu gave Tina to Soran by his own will, but it wasn't true, he did it for Tina without thinking much, aside from the fact that he thought it would made her happy. He still loves her and he always does. So when emotions went out of control, even the feelings of love became thorns.

And so he unconsciously commited a horrible error out of desperation. You still couldn't blame him though. Considered the situation he was in (badly injured because of risking his life saving the princess and then watched his friend took her away), if you were him, could you stand such bitterness?

Later on, he himself (as Thomas) was the one who came to the Zone to rescue Helga-Tina (episode 26) Knowing he may lose his life in the process, his determined eyes showed no sight of regret. To my mind, Sesu's tear was not only because of his killing Soran, but also because his deed would surely lead to Tina's grief. He was so afraid of causing Tina sorrow. He suffered so much that Thomas frequently got nightmares / a bad headache or a sharp pain in his chest on a glimpse of his past life (episode 2, 8, 13, 20, 26)

Over 500 years, Sesu still couldn't forget his sin.

_"I was constantly suffering inside Thomas. I couldn't become Thomas completely, because I want to apologize to you. Tina...__**I just want to apologize to you**__." _

And he (with only an arm) protected her until the last moment by offering himself to Enma.

The moment he said farewell to her was the climax of the story, and maybe it was the **1st time** he had ignored Tina's plead. His face remained placid, but his eyes somehow filled with subtle sadness. He said to atone for Soran's death, but in reality, he believed he had lost everything to live for after his confession. Tina would hate him. He could neither expect Tina to forgive him, nor stand seeing her sad. His only choice was to leave…never to return.

Luckily, Tina/Helga was able to make him stay...as the young Thomas.


	2. Present

**+ Author's note:** Excuse me, I don't own FC! **^-^ **Though I wish I were little Helga, to be loved by little Thomas. **XD**

*******

_Faraway, two hundred million light years away,_

_There's the blue-shining... _

_...planet of Water, Greecia _

_The sparkling rainbow in the morning _

_Without the golden sun, _

_The blue ocean forever stays frozen _

_The soft spring in the plains of the night _

_Without the silver moon, _

_The blue ocean never holds such colorful waves _

_And from a far and distant depth arises... _

_The tears of a goddess that lived for a thousand years, _

_Try to revive a beautiful dayfly a thousand times _

_By letting the tears of love flow... _

*******

**Let's consider their reincanation time**

**THOMAS & HELGA **

Sesu's past life vow took extreme impact on his present life. For this reason, though Thomas didn't remember anything of his past, his feelings for Helga remained through time.

When he first saw Helga, Thomas was immediately drawn into something he couldn't resist just like Sesu used to be attracted to Tina. This proved Sesu's love for Tina was still burning fiercely despite how much she hurt him in the past. I couldn't forget the scene where Thomas was standing alone on the statue top and unconsciously contemplating about Helga - a girl he just met. In episode 2, he couldn't stop thinking about her even in his training time. He searched everywhere for her silhouette in the marketplace, but stopped at the station, thinking she was not there (but actually she was)

**Okay, please note that this time, he did find her in the dense forest! **

Thomas is a very strong person, very chivalrous and determined. For instance, he saved Chitto - a complete stranger to him. During their fall, Thomas actually reversed their position so that Chitto could fall on him and didn't get hurt. In addition to this, he accepted Chitto's request to save Helga without thinking twice. He even protected them from 's choppers on their escape and he himself smashed against the tree trunk consequently (episode 4)

Then, he took the two to his hide-out (Kokkuri Island) and secretly supported their life without asking his parents' permission.

We shall not talk much about the time when Thomas was fed up with Helga's strange behavior (who wouldn't be, may I ask? Of course only Chitto), and thus treated her rough.

Later that incident (the killer-bees), Thomas' feelings for Helga redeveloped gradually. In episode 6, he actually stole his mother's clothes for her though the taste seemed so...**odd **(what could you expect from an 11-year-old boy engrossed in his training and had never laid eyes on girls, let along giving them clothes?)

I love the part when Helga caught his secret gaze, she gave a smile which made him blush like hell (wow...), and when clueless in how to start their conversation, he pretended to ask about Chitto instead. **^^" **

Even so, Thomas didn't want to admit the fact he cared for Helga when he gave her the clothes (geeze...**man's ego**). As a result, he was greatly startled by Chitto's voice on thinking he had been caught being with her.

If he had been a carefree young boy, Thomas' emotions later depended mostly on Helga's (He was delighted on seeing her smile or laughter - episode 4, 6, 9; he was sad on seeing her tears - episode 13, 15, 19)

And the young hero would blush on seeing the princess' beauty (episode 8), isn't it obvious since she used to be _**his**_princess?

Beside, he was so joyful that he did performed a somersault when his mother decided to let the two friends, particularly Helga, stay with his family. You can see he grasped Chitto to express his happiness, but you couldn't expect him to grasp Helga as much as he wanted to, so he just smiled at her, and she did smiled back.

I love his white monkey Amedeo in episode 9. Thomas was probably jealous of the white monkey for licking (kissing) "his" girl. Aw man…his face at that time was too cute for words. I wonder whether he was chasing his monkey or really chasing Helga after all.

Past or present, he has always been the first indispensable person to make up her smile. He loved her so much and he still loved her through his reincarnation. This was one of the prime reasons which helped me to recognize Sesu in Thomas and NOT Soran. However, the great differences between them are: In the past, if Lord Sesu was a gentle, decent, dignified and modest young noble; in the present, we have an enthusiastic, impulsive, oh-so confident, if not, arrogant martial-arts genius known as Thomas. Despite the gap, which could be blamed on the environment and upbringing where they were in, they have the several most noticable characteristics in common, and those are:

1. They opt for golden color (bright hue) in clothing, always with long sleeve.

2. Their emotion depends greatly on hers since their encounter.

3. They would be overeager to see her smile.

4. Again, they would act recklessly to protect her.

As for Soran, he could not be Thomas because he was far too cool and serious.

In my opinion, Thomas was very lucky to have such great parents and a great family. When he was furious about Helga's silent departure and blamed it on himself. We can see the kind mother gently held her son's arm to console him. If the father just sat silently during the mother-son conversation, he stood abruptly and was by their side on knowing Thomas' decision to leave, to give his son courage.

_"Mom! Dad! I still want to go. I want to be Helga's strength, to find that place alongside with her." - Thomas said facing his parents. _

_"Even if we said 'no', you would still go right Thomas?" - his mother smiled knowingly. _

_"Yes." - He just nodded, his eyes burned with great determination _(like Sesu, he would act against his parents' will for Helga)

Then he went looking for Helga and Chitto on his canoe in the middle of a rain-storm. Luckily, thanks to the "Children of Belfort", he was saved from his demise (episode 11) and befriended with them. Though, at first, he did refuse revealing Helga's identity as well as accepting their help lest these strangers should harm her.

Helga, too, seemed to be closer to Thomas as time passes. If you notice, she depended on him more and more.

In episode 3, if Helga didn't even throw a glance at Thomas even knowing he was the person who saved her and Chitto from the orphanage (when he caught her from the fall, she did broke his hold on her and followed Chitto instead), then you can see a different story in episode 15, where she trusted him enough to slide down Wanda's wing and ended up in his arms (just view a slow motion here and you would see the gentle way he welcomed her in his embrace)

It's obvious that their bond was still there, she cared for him too, and that's why she left without a word at the end of episode 10, not knowing that would eventually hurt him more. You could see her eyes filled with enigmatic sadness as she stood looking at his sleeping form one last time.

On the other hand, if you paid more attention, Sesu/Thomas was the **1st** person to catch a glimpse of Tina in Helga after...more than 500 years (without any aid of modern technologies ) The scene where he stepped into her room, I was like "Eww…what is he thinking?? Invade a girl's room in the middle of the night???", but his strange expression at that time showed he was not Thomas, but someone else (his collapse was also familiar, just like that of Sesu when he took his last breath in front of Tina's 'coffin') After that, well...Thomas slept like a log in Helga's room 'till morning came (episode 8)

Another scene took place at the seashores at night (episode 13). It was very interesting since Helga actually laid between Thomas and Chitto (maybe they wanna protect her while sleeping) and interestingly…sleeping on Thomas' arm. Then she went sitting on the beach and after hearing Thomas' scream, she was immediately at his side to console him, and you know well what happened next, he, or Sesu hugged her tight, almost at the verge of crushing her little form with his strong right arm. This time I was like: "OMG!! He loves her already??? But they're far too young!! What happened to this series? Child-poisoned?" However, it was Sesu who did that (You should remember in their past life, he was already 20 and she 16) Even Thomas was confused about his body's embarrassing action, because as much as he wanted to, he couldn't have been so…**bold **like that.

_Agi: "Don't worry Thomas, we just want to talk to Helga." _

_Thomas: "Well, talk is okay. But if you tries to do anything funny to her, I'll mess you up!" _

_(Episode 12) _

_"Stop it!! You all have probably mistaken." - Thomas turned to the children of Belfort with hatred upon seeing Helga's tears of memories. _

_(Episode 15) _

Sesu in the past is identical to Thomas in the present, always acts without thinking because of his princess. Could you notice the fact he usually got his hackles up whenever someone threatened her? or the similar attitude when she would soften his anger by her begging, and his will weakened at the sight of her tears? (episode 13, 15, 17)

In episode 15, I especially love the way Thomas showed protectiveness over Helga as they were flying on Wanda to her past life places (just like Sesu when he led Tina to her mother in episode 17) or the moment he stood powerless on seeing her tears and silently walked away, then blamed himself incompetent.

_"Helga...she..she must have been sufferring a lot. I couldn't do anything to her. I'm just a--A....." - He cried her name and sat down, powerless. _

_(Episode 19) _

On his first battle against Dumas in episode 20, Thomas unexpectedly earned a thrust to his side from one of the robots and promptly collapsed (he must have hurt a lot!) However, on hearing Helga was seized by her brother, he was immediately on his feet and engaged in a tireless chase, completely forgot his pain.

In the chase, Thomas would have risked jumping from Wanda to Dumas' plane if there had not been a robot's sudden attack. Then he did skillfully cut off its head with Tarlant's sword.

You should also note that Thomas constantly whispered Helga's name on their way to rescue her. **His mind was nothing but her**.

While penetrating deeply into Dumas' spaceship, he also risked his own life to protect Chitto (episode 22, 23) & one of his new allies - Hesma (episode 22, 23) and to find Helga. Had it not for her, he wouldn't recall his painful memories. If it's not because of saving her, he wouldn't get into so much troubles including guns (an escape from Chikao), storm (episode 11), robots with deadly laser, merciless Dumas and finally his shrouded past.

In episode 24, I was moved when Helga saw him, called his name dearly while reaching out for him; it's true, because unconsciously, Tina/Helga was once again attracted to Sesu/Thomas. He was her guardian - her only hope. If she didn't need him, then she wouldn't call his name so desperately that he rushed recklessly into saving her only to take a hard blow from Dumas. At this point, I believe Dumas venged all his rage upon Thomas on the belief that because of this guy, Helga had refused his sole wish to return to her own self - Tina, his beloved sister.

On the other hand, Thomas may unconsciously showed his possession of Helga through one of his lines to Dumas: _"You, give __**Helga **__BACK!!"__, _which made Dumas totally pissed and thus retorted: _"Helga is __**MY **__sister, you have no right to say!" _The event repeated itself again and again in their later confrontations.

Thomas actually lost to Dumas at the beginning of episode 24, partly because he was so distracted and anxious about Helga's whereabouts that he couldn't have a proper fighting spirit (just like Sesu when he had a friendly duel with Soran) He would have died to Dumas' hand had it not been for Wanda and friends' timely rescue. Even in his bad pain, he still whispered her name (this time, it was _"__Tina__",_ not Helga)

After Sesu came emerging in Thomas, his passion for her fueled his determination to save her (this time, he finally called her _"__Helga__"_) Thus, he totally forgot everything around (even abandoned poor Chitto) and just rushed to his main goal. Along the way, he also got several nasty tumbles in an attempt to save Tina-Helga.

If we saw the little Thomas acting impulsively at first, then a different him came into view as Sesu-Thomas. He didn't get angry in his debate with Dumas to determine who would save Helga in the Zone. Instead, he just calmly walked away, appeared defended; and when Dumas was too triumphant to notice, he knocked him down with a single head-kick (wow...mischievous Sesu neh?) After that, the 'high and mighty' Dumas eventually gave up before Lord Sesu's will.

In the Zone, when he finally found her, his heart unexpectedly ached again.

This time he hugged her **very tight, almost crushing **her in his both arms; soon after that, the real form of Sesu appeared, ready into his ultimate confession.

We should think, what would happen to Tina-Helga if Sesu-Thomas didn't rescue her in a timely manner? Her demise, right.

Even knowing Sesu shed Soran's blood, Tina did gave up her purpose in life (waiting for Soran) and her own life to be with him if Sesu were to die. She didn't want to lose him and him as Thomas (you could see by the way she came forward and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closing her eyes as her face contentedly buried in his chest)

And he didn't want to lose her either. Her pure heart and altruism took a positive impact on his will, fueling his desire to live. Thomas gave Helga his gentle gaze while she smiled happily in his arms, for she had known his final decision.

**At last, Thomas succeeded in saving Helga - one thing Sesu couldn't do properly to Tina in the past. **

Even after fulfilling his task, he still concerned about her well-being (Sesu-Thomas did sprang up from his lying position, which resulted him in a bad headache, and constantly asked for Tina-Helga until Soreto assured that she was all right)

Do any of you remember Soreto's expression of admiration for Thomas (her eyes sparkled talking to him) when she found that he's Lord Sesu? Even the girl with a strong personality like herself was stirred just thinking of the hero (episode 26), not to mention she was by his bed all the time when his soul came to rescue Tina-Helga. In addition to this, Soreto actually tended to care for him (as Thomas) during his sudden collapse at Seraphine's place (episode 15)

To all who haven't got a chance to read FC manga, Soreto do REALLY loves Thomas (!) **^^" **

As I have said before, Sesu almost NEVER tells Tina his true feelings. The most unbearable thing is that when they seemed so close to each other, he was ALWAYS the one who pushed her away. He can fight to protect, fight for justice, and yet he can not fight for his LOVE!!

Fact 1: With his high position - the son of a royal advisor, Sesu could easily accused Soran of seducing his fiancée and then arrested the captain. But for Tina, he stood sacrifices and hardships alone.

Fact 2: When he (as Thomas) cried in front of her "coffin", he confessed silently _"Everything __I did...Tina...I did it.....for you, __**for you**__." _Yes, he did everything for his princess, except one mistake and he couldn't forgive himself for over 500 years.

But then, during their conversation, Sesu still ignited her heart with the hope to reunite with Soran. Once again, he chose self-denial. _*smash head on the table & sigh*_

**+ We should keep in mind that ****among many hardships**** he has been through in his past or present life for her sake, she only knew ****very few****. **

The characters' personality changed greatly when FC went on. Especially Thomas, from a kind, carefree and impulsive boy to an unbelievably strong, determined and cool young hero fighting to protect everyone he cares for (yes, I have to agree that Thomas looked extreme cool with that white hair-blue eyes and his alter ego's serious expression, a.k.a prince Sesu). And Helga, from an introverted, antisocial and helpless girl to a friendly, strong-willed young maiden (but certainly not too trustful like princess Tina). And Dumas, from such a villain at first look would eventually turn out to be so sensitive toward his sister. Their relationship changed greatly too, you can notice the way Thomas cared for Helga so much even before they regained their past life memories (just like Mel/Gherta toward Palza/Conrad and vice verse)

Umn... someone on the net has mentioned about Jim and Aanon being the reincanartion of Sesu. I really doubt it, because they didn't seem to react upon seeing her mysterious pictures like Thomas did (at least, from such few screentimes Nakamura-sensei provided us). On the other hand, Thomas, being the actual Sesu himself, somehow recognized his past infatuation (Tina), thus he was haunted by Helga and started to recal his grief (one-sided love) and his sin (killed Soran-made Tina sorrow) all because of her. I really wonder why the creator let Aanon and Jim show their affection a-little-too-much to Christina and Seraphine in the first place, but then, you can consider Chitto's case right? He also was another person who cared for Helga before she met Thomas. From my point of view, the creator just wanted to show us the value of an eternal love.

Another reason why I believed Thomas was Sesu and not Soran because of the story plot. I don't know why, but I could sense it somehow. It does sound reasonable for Thomas being the prince who loves his princess all his life and willing to be spurned all for her sake. If he were never in the story, this fairytale would be so **conventional**, or **corny **to be more exact.

Though all viewers may hope more for a closing of little Thomas, I think it's better that way.

However, the only thing I know is that he has changed from now on...I mean, much more mature. You can tell by the way the timid Amedeo ran sitting on his shoulder when he was smiling at the end of the series.

Well, Sesu seemed to give Tina away again, I doubt such a thing would come to pass when he entirely becomes Thomas. This life is Thomas' anyhow, so...I really wonder what would happen if their paths cross once again.

As for Soran, I believe he should have had more chances to prove his love for Tina, but the creator was so…unfair. I think so. The reincarnation of Soran should have had more screen times, maybe cooperated with Thomas to save Helga or something. He appeared so little that I myself was unconvinced and envious if Tina/Helga were to end up with him and **not **Sesu/Thomas.

***

**+ Author's final notes:** For a man who devoted his life to protect his love, who willingly sacrified everything for her smile, who would gladly die for her sake and who would love her through every life even if she wouldn't love him back, don't you think it's sufficient enough to prove my point? _*wink* _


End file.
